


Haikyuu Non-Sexual Agere Fics!

by oni_ina



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Little Space, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, so much crying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oni_ina/pseuds/oni_ina
Summary: fluffy haikyuu agere works!this NON SEXUAL so pls don't make it gross thanks!!!
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Sugawara Koushi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 27
Kudos: 54





	1. Requests Here!

Here is a chapter for you to post your requests!

A few rules:

I will **not** write:

-spanking, violent punishments

-anything sexual

-female characters as littles 

-anything pedophilic or incestuous i stg

Just about anything else is fine!! Go wild!


	2. Bad Day (Cg!Yaku and Little!Lev)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lev has a bad day and yaku helps him out

Lev was having a bad day. He had three essays to write, and he'd spent the whole night on just one of them, and even then all he had was 2 out of the 5 pages he needed. Not to mention the fact it flowed as well as a river of concrete. Besides that, he hadn't regressed in a good few weeks, and he also had morning practice that day so he'd have to hold back with all his might, otherwise he might end up slipping in front of his teammates and messing up the whole thing.

And oh, look, it was already time for him to go. He skipped his usual breakfast and pulled on his uniform and so he was out the door. The pounding in his head would have to subside at some point.

Once he reached the gymnasium he was already feeling spent from the lack of food and sleep, but then he opened the door to notice everyone had already started their warm-ups.

"Lev!" Called Kuroo. "What's got you coming in late?"

Lev blinked. Oh. Late, he was late. He forced himself not to make eye contact with Yaku, who was stretching beside Kuroo and Kenma.

"Sorry, captain!" He forced a smile, trying to put on a cheerful facade so no one would have to worry for him. Kuroo raised an eyebrow, but stayed quiet nonetheless. 

"He's acting weird. We should probably take it easy." Kenma murmured softly, and Yaku nodded along, he wouldn't want to worsen the russian's condition. 

"Yes, let's just do something light today. He looks pale enough as is." The captain agreed, watching Lev stretch half heartedly.

Practice started and Lev was performing poorly, but that wasn't what anything they weren't expecting considering how he was acting. What they weren't expecting.. was when a ball ended up hitting his face and he just. Burst into tears. 

His entire team was watching him wide-eyed, frozen in confusion. Yaku immediately ran to his side, making the boy bow to his height so could hold his face in his hands.

"Oh, honey.." He wiped the hot tears from the taller's cheeks. "What's the matter?"

And something inside of Lev snapped. All the stress and sadness he'd been holding flowed out in tears as he shoved his face on Yaku's shoulder and wailed. He'd been holding the urge to slip into little space all week long, and it had finally come back to bite him in the end.

"Y-Yaa- P..papa.." Lev whimpered helplessly into Yaku's shirt. 

The libero's eyes widened for a second, and then he wrapped his arms around the younger's middle. "Someone feeling little?" He questioned softly, though he knew the answer. He glanced back at Kuroo, and simply mouthed 'little', it wasn't a secret at this point, and Kuroo was Kenma's caregiver so he knew what it was like.

Yaku led the middle blocker out of the gym, gently shushing him and rubbing his back the whole time. They walked home in a silence filled only by Lev's soft sniffles. 

As soon as the door shut behind them, another crying session began. 

"Oh, baby," Yaku sighed softly, pulling Lev into his embrace once again. "Let's get you changed, hmm?" The little nodded softly, and let himself be led into his bedroom.

He sat quietly sniffing as Yaku changed him into pajamas and tossed his uniform on the ground. "Y- you too," He whispered, pulling on Yaku's shirt. The shorter boy nodded and pulled a random shirt from Lev's closet, keeping the team shorts because none of the russian's would fit him.

"Now," He began. "That's much better, right? How about we get you a snack and watch a movie? Something Ghibli?" The little whimpered, giving a shaky nod.

" 'M hungry.." He mumbled, and Yaku's face turned stern.

"Baby, did you eat anything today?" Lev looked down, knowing he couldn't lie to him.

"No, papa.. was late." He hesitated before looking up, scared to see the disappointed look on Yaku's face, but all he was met with was worry.

"Oh, hun.. Come on, pick a movie while I fix you something to eat." Yaku placed his laptop on his lap and left the room.

Lev quickly opened Howls moving castle and paused it, fiddling with his thumbs as he waited for his caregiver. 

Yaku walked into the room, placing a bowl of sandwiches into Lev's waiting hands, and holding a sippy cup of juice in his other hand.

"Eat." He said softly, unpausing the movie and sitting beside the younger boy on the bed, resting his back against the headboard and petting Lev's head gently.

Lev ate in peaceful silence, focused on his movie and the sensation of Yaku's hands in his hair.

When he finished his food, he scooted down on the bed and laid his head in the other's lap, snuggling into his thighs. Soon enough he was asleep, snoring softly on his papa's lap, finally able to rest.


	3. Wish Fulfilled (Cg!Kenma and Little!Kuroo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kuroo gets himself a caregiver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one goes out to applekenma! thank u for requesting  
> i love little kenma but also we need more baby kuroo in this world

Kuroo had gotten himself into a pickle. When he first started regressing, he'd been embarrassed enough to want to sink into the earth and never be seen again, but once he got over that part he quickly learned to appreciate it.  
He could destress and rest without all the worries of life bothering him, and that was enough for a while. For a while. He decided to keep this side of him secret, despite the fact that he wasn't even that embarrassed about it. He just wanted to keep it to himself.

And then he found out about caregivers. Oh my god, Kuroo's mind immediately flashed him the idea of Kenma taking care of him, and now he had this issue. Kenma didn't even know about the regression, but he was sure he wouldn't want to bother with being a caregiver. Hell, he barely had energy to take care of himself.  
So with that in mind, he locked the idea of Kenma being his caretaker behind a good amount of denial and insecurity and pretended he never even thought of it.

Now though. Now he was in a pickle. Here was his boyfriend, holding his pacifier up with a confused look. And Kuroo wasn't sure how to fix it. A part of him wanted to lie, make up a dumb excuse for why he had a _pacifier_ in his bedside table and run away, but he knew he had to tell him the truth.  
"I.. Uh-" Kuroo tripped over his words, the little in his mind wanting to take the driver's seat while he desperately pushed back. "I'm a.. little?" He averted his gaze.  
"Hmm? A little what?" Kenma's quiet voice rang out.  
"No.. Just, little. Like, uh, age regression..?" He scratched the back of his neck nervously.  
"Oh." Murmured Kenma, and suddenly he couldn't hold it in anymore.  
"I- II- Sorry!" He bowed his head, scared to look at his boyfriend as tears filled his eyes and he slipped into his headspace.

Kenma scooted closer on the floor, and grabbed his chin to make him look into his eyes.  
"Shh, don't apologize." A small smile graced his lips.  
"It's alright, uh.. baby?" He said, questioning. Kuroo whined. He took it as a good sign.  
"Yes, baby. How about you show me your little things?" A gentle hand rubbed his back, and he carefully pulled a storage bin from under his bed. It snapped open and he first pulled out his stuffed cat. He and Kenma had gotten matching ones at a carnival.  
"Oh, that plushie!" He gasped softly. "Do you like it?" Kenma cooed.  
"Y- yes.." He said shyly, once he regained the confidence to speak, and then he placed the soft plush on the floor beside them, and moved to pull out a different item.  
By the time he finished showing Kenma all his things and putting them away, he was relaxed enough to open up.  
"Say, baby, what do you think about me taking care of you?" Kenma offered, rubbing circles into Kuroo's hands while he sat on his lap.   
If Kuroo had been big, he'd hesitate and stutter and probably say no before he could even think about it, but little Kuroo just nodded excitedly.  
"Use your words, hun."   
"Yes, pwease," He slurred, before hiding his reddening face in the crook of Kenma's neck.  
"I'd be honored," His now caregiver whispered into his ear, and Kuroo let himself smile into his neck as he drifted off.


	4. Overwhelmed (Cg!Sugawara and Little!Hinata)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was requested by Kimi! thank you for requesting, and i hope you enjoy!!

Sugawara had always had a soft spot for Hinata. The tiny middle blocker had come into his life and stolen his heart with his earnest ambitions and cheerful nature.  
Slowly, Hinata became a constant in his life, and he found himself instinctively taking on the role of caring for him.  
He was always there, sending him off with an umbrella when it rained and sharing his lunch when the younger forgot his.  
It was natural for him.

And so today, Hinata shows up to practice looking dazed, and he immediately feels concerned. The boy could be a bit air headed, but the look in his eyes.. there was something off.   
That something, however, would be a thing he couldn't imagine.

Shoyou was having a tough week. His grades were suffering, and he burned the cookies he tried to make, and he had hit his ankle on his bed yesterday and it hadn't stop hurting and then he'd worried the whole night about if it would get in the way of his practice and so he had barely slept-  
And he felt so, so lonely. He doesn't know what spurred it on, maybe some relationship post he saw, or maybe his daydreams of a caregiver, but he felt so _alone_.   
And so, in some attempt to spare himself of any more hurt, his mind was floating in the edge between headspaces, one part big and anxious and one part little and lonely.  
He was just one whole mess as he stumbled into the gym, looking at the vinyl flooring blankly.

He went through most of practice alright, he messed up a few times and the coach scolded him and (don't cry don't cry don't cry) he managed to ignore it and smile.   
All he needed to do was go home, and then he could regress and cry until his eyes burned and his head hurt.   
And then, just as everyone was leaving, Suga called out for him, saying he wanted to speak with him. And Hinata whined internally, but he turned around and walked back to the older without much fuss.

"Y- Yes?" His speech was slurred, the effect of his little self wanting to take over, but he held it in as best as possible.  
"Are you okay? You were really unlike yourself today.. I'm worried." His senpai outed his concerns and (no, I'm fine, what gave it away, what did I do wrong, don't worry about me) Hinata had to force himself to manage his breathing carefully.  
"Ah- I'm fine, it's just, rough day, y-you know," And then Suga frowned, softly.  
"You can tell me, I just want to help you."   
And he broke. He held it in for so long he knew the gates would burst, he was just hoping it could happen in the privacy of his room, holding a stuffie. The tears started falling quickly, and within moments he was full on sobbing, throwing himself into the older's arms, holding onto him like his life depended on it. And Sugawara just. Held him.  
When he had cried all his tears, he pushed away from the taller and looked into his eyes, about to expose a part of himself no one knew of.  
"Ah.. S-Sugawara-san, p.. please don't laugh at me.." He began, holding his hands to try and will them to stop shaking.  
"I would never." The taller admitted, serious.  
"You don't know yet.." Hinata murmured before continuing. "I- I do this thing.." He fiddled with his fingers, trying to get his brain to think of actual words. "Uh, have you ever heard of it, it's.. ah, age regression..?" His face erupted in red, and he could feel his heart beating in his throat.  
"Huh? Ah, I think I've heard of it before. That thing where you like, turn into the mindset of a baby?" Suga tilted his head, curious to see where the conversation was going.  
"I.. yeah, I guess.. Uhm, I happen to.. _participate_ ," He cringed at his own words. "Could you, um, maybe t-take, uh, care of me..?" His voice got smaller and smaller as he went on, and the older boy leaned in to listen better.  
"Huh? Me?" He pauses for a moment, considering the role. He was always taking care of the ginger anyways, sure he could!  
"Okay." The older boy smiled, honest.  
"W-we can just forgot this ever happened and- What?" Hinata stopped his nervous ramblings to stare at the other with wide eyes.  
"Okay, I'll do it. I suppose you were feeling like doing it right now, since you told me?" Hinata waited for laughter. For hurt. For disgust. But the grey-haired teen just kept smiling at him. He burst into tears again.  
"Woah- Hey, hey, shh.. it's alright." Arms wrapped around him and he suddenly felt himself becoming weightless as the taller lifted him off the floor. "You're okay. I'm here, baby."  
And he cried. Happy tears, because he was so sure he could never have this kind of thing and yet here he was. He cried and cried until he fell asleep in the other's arms.

And if, at some point in the afternoon he awoke in a comfy bed beside his caretaker, and decided to just snuggle closer and go back to sleep, who could blame him?


	5. Both Ways (Cg!Iwaizumi and Little!Oikawa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by Queen_ofHaikyuuships!!  
> thank you for reading, hope you enjoy!

Oikawa had always been a sensitive person. Despite his outwardly flippant nature, he held genuine care for others and often thought he was inferior to those refered to as having a 'natural talent'. 

His whole life, ever since middle school, he'd spent working and working so he could try to catch up to the naturals. He masked it underneath a childish, smug exterior and held his feelings inside.

The one exception to that had been Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi, who could always see through his deception, to the ambitious, insecure boy underneath.

He'd never quite asked Iwaizumi to be his caregiver, Oikawa just happened to slip near him and they ended up falling into their roles naturally. 

Iwaizumi was the best caregiver anyone could ever ask for. He was kind, nurturing, always a safe space for Oikawa when he slipped. Never judging, never hurtful, only ever teetering on the edge of teasing that always made little Oikawa giggle.

-

Oikawa was definitely going to slip today. He had a bit of a headache, and he screwed up in practice so often the coach asked him to rest. The only ball he'd managed to set properly almost hit one of his teammates in the face, and he really, really can't do anything right can he?

He curled up on the bench, hugging his knees to his chest, perhaps to make himself look as small as he felt. The shame consumed his thoughts, and he wanted nothing more than to slip and cry in Iwa's arms. But he couldn't. He couldn't, because he had already messed up in practice, and they were supposed to go on a normal date today, and if he messes that up too, Iwa might get tired of him and finally leave him and then- and then what? What could he do?

Iwa's his everything. His caregiver, his boyfriend, his amazing best friend and the ace of his team..

Oikawa sighed softly, shutting his eyes to try and focus on keeping himself big. And so gentle hands landed on his shoulders and he flinched, eyes shooting wide open to see Iwaizumi leaning over him, concern visible in his dark eyes.

"Shittykawa. What's wrong?" Oikawa winced at the nickname, despite big him knowing it wasn't meant to hurt him, little him still hated hearing it. Upon seeing the other wince, Iwaizumi tried again.

"Toru. Look at me, what's wrong?" His voice sounded out softer, caring, and Oikawa felt tears brimming in his eyes.

"I-wa-ch-aaan.." The nickname came out in broken pieces as the taller boy struggled to hold his tears in.

"Oh, Kawa.." Oikawa stretched out his legs and raised his arms in a silent request. Iwaizumi complied, picking him up gently, placing a hand underneath his thighs to support his weight.

"Let's go home, hm?" The taller whimpered, trying to find his words as he slipped further and further into his little space.

"Pwa- Practice, I-wa.." He whispered once he could.

"It's over already. You've been moping for a long time." Iwa chuckled lightly. Oikawa huffed.

"B- but.. we- on a dwate.." The tears started falling as he drifted further.

"Shh, it's alright, I'm happy either way, so long as I'm with you." Iwa hushed him, tenderly rubbing his back.

"B-big?" He tightened his hands on the other's shirt, lower lip jutting out and trembling.

"Hmm, no. I love you both little and big." Iwaizumi smiled, eyes full of warmth. The little took his word for it, and snuggled into the crook of his neck as they made the trip back home.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if u have a request leave it in the requests chapter and i might write it <3


End file.
